


Morse

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Spoilers del 9x24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insight de Ziva en el ascensor tras el 9x24</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morse

Al final había terminado quedándose dormido sobre ella, en la posición justa para abarcar uno de sus pequeños senos con la mano. Ziva se preguntó si sentiría su corazón como código morse, igual que decía el personaje de esa película. Tony se había burlado tanto de ella al contarle que la había visto y cuánto le había gustado. Siempre se hacía el duro, el insensible, pero se delató a sí mismo con uno de sus comentarios: a él también le había encantado.

Echó otra ojeada mecánica a su reloj. Continuaba igual de roto que en su anterior vistazo, la caída lo había destrozado. Frustrada, resopló y cerró los ojos un momento. Los alaridos y las carreras en otros niveles no se oían desde hacía rato, habían sido sustituidos por los sonidos mecánicos de los equipos de rescate, tan lejanos y distorsionados como si ambos se encontrasen bajo el agua.

Habían tomado la peor decisión de todas. Un ascensor no se coge jamás durante una emergencia, es inseguro, inestable. Era una suerte que este estuviera tan bien construido. Horas antes, al principio de la confusión, habían sentido el chasquido de un cable partiéndose. Unos centímetros de caída agónica más tarde, se habían detenido. De eso ya hacía demasiado tiempo.

Llevó los dedos al cuello de Tony y comprobó que su pulso continuaba siendo fuerte, lento y regular. Ninguno de ellos había sufrido lesiones internas, pues de lo contrario estas ya habrían dado la cara. Quedaba la posibilidad de una conmoción cerebral, avalada quizá por el sueño tranquilo de Tony, pero le veía demasiado en paz como para despertarle y preguntarle si recordaba su nombre y lo sucedido. Prefería no arriesgarse a obtener respuestas erróneas.

Hasta que alguien le demostrase lo contrario, Tony se encontraba en perfecto estado. Agarrada a esa esperanza se mantenía entera. No era su primera explosión, no serían sus primeros compañeros muertos, pero hacía tanto de eso. Revivir el pasado, los restos irreconocibles de Tali en su ataúd y el llanto desesperado de su madre mientras su padre miraba al infinito le trajo un par de lágrimas a los ojos. Las secó con un manotazo de incomodidad. No quería acelerar su mensaje en morse. Al menos uno de ellos dos merecía descansar mientras pudiera.

Los sonidos mecánicos se acercaban al fin. La eternidad y un minuto más tarde alcanzaron la puerta del ascensor e hicieron que Tony, asustado, abriera los ojos. Se incorporó sin reparar en el lugar en que su mano había caído, aplastándole el pecho para levantarse. Ziva se lo hizo notar entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, impidiéndole retirarse mientras ella también se sentaba.

—¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!—escucharon una voz ronca vociferar al otro lado. Su dueño parecía haberse pasado las últimas horas desgañitándose.

—¡Dos personas!—replicó Ziva.

—¡¿Estáis heridos?!

—¡Solo cortes y contusiones!—le dijo Tony antes de mirarla a los ojos inquisitivamente. Ziva asintió, tranquilizadora.

—¡Aguantad un poco más, os sacaremos de ahí!

Resopló y se apoyó contra la pared del ascensor. Tony le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. Ziva se acurrucó, quería oír su transmisión de puntos y rayas colarse a través de la tela de la camisa a medida y del rugido metálico de las sierras al otro lado de las puertas mientras Tony le acariciaba el costado distraídamente.

—No quiero salir—admitió como si acabase de confesar que temía al monstruo bajo su cama. Al menos ese moriría con abrazos y canciones de cuna. Eran los muertos de carne y hueso los que la asustaban.

—Yo tampoco—respondió él, su voz ahogada tras un suspiro—. Pero saldremos juntos.

—Pase lo que pase.

—Pase lo que pase.

**Author's Note:**

> Minipunto al que acierte la referencia cinematográfica sin mirar por ahí.


End file.
